


Is Batman dating Daily Planet reporter Clark Kent?

by fiona_apiston



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, also shout out to my friend, for being the deciding factor, of whether or not i was going to write this, this is probably really out of character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 21:33:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10862511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiona_apiston/pseuds/fiona_apiston
Summary: Inspired bythistumblr post.  A picture of Clark Kent kissing Batman is printed in the Daily Planet, and Clark is no longer anonymous.  Bruce thinks it's hilarious, until Clark gets payback on him.





	Is Batman dating Daily Planet reporter Clark Kent?

   Clark Kent walked down the street, looking for the house he was supposed to interview some politician at.  He had traveled to Gotham City for the one interview, and he wanted to get it over with since the man had looked like a typical politician asshole in the picture.

   Suddenly, he felt something dig into his back that felt like a gun, and a voice behind him said, “Hand me your wallet.”

   Clark swallowed hard and slowly pulled his wallet out of his pocket and held it up.  The person behind him grabbed the wallet and continued, “Close your eyes and count to one hundred.  When you finish you can-” he stopped talking.

   Clark frowned, confused, but didn’t open his eyes.  Then he heard a familiar voice say, “Drop the wallet and go.”

   He opened his eyes as he heard the wallet fall on the ground and the person running off.  He turned, and saw Bruce Wayne, his boyfriend, dressed in his Batman outfit, standing there.  “Thanks.”

   Bruce nodded.  “Anytime.”  He walked over.  “What are you doing in Gotham City?”

   “I have an interview with some politician.”

   “Good luck,” Bruce said, his mouth quirking up into a grin.

   Clark glared at him good-naturedly, then gave him a quick kiss on the mouth that left Bruce speechless for a few moments.  He grinned, then turned and continued walking to the politician’s house.

 

   Clark woke up and got out of bed, and headed to the front doormat.  It was a couple days after he had gone to Gotham, and now he was back home.  He picked up the newspaper, and was startled awake when he saw the headline.  It said, in big black letters, IS BATMAN DATING DAILY PLANET REPORTER CLARK KENT?  Underneath was a picture of himself kissing Batman.  He recognized the background.  It was the street where he had gotten stopped by the mugger and Bruce had scared him off.  He hadn’t thought anyone saw them, but obviously someone had.  He set the newspaper on the kitchen counter and went to make a cup of coffee, trying to think of what to do about the picture and article.

   Suddenly, the phone rang.  Clark grabbed it and said, “Hello?”

   “Clark Kent?” An unfamiliar voice asked.

   “Yes, that’s me.”  Clark frowned, wondering why this person was calling.

   “Can our newspaper interview you about the picture of you kissing Batman?”

   Clark groaned.  “Um, I’m sorry, I don’t think so,” he said, and hung up.

   The phone continued to ring all morning.  Clark ignored all the unknown numbers, but answered when he saw a familiar name on the screen.  “Hi, Bruce,” he said tiredly.  He heard a laugh from the other end.

   “The newspapers in Metropolis have spread the news about the picture, huh?”

   “Yes,” Clark said.  “Five newspapers have called me in the past half hour asking for an interview.”

   Bruce laughed again.  “Have fun with that.”  He hung up.

   Clark glared at the phone before finally gathering all of his things, taking a deep breath, and walking out of his apartment.  He headed outside and started his walk to the Daily Planet building.  H walked about one block before a reporter shoved a microphone in his face, loudly asking if it was true that he was dating Batman.  Clark hurriedly walked away from her, not saying anything.  He managed to avoid two more reporters before heading into the Daily Planet building and going up to his floor.  He headed over to his desk, and instantly Perry White headed over to him.

   “Clark, come with me.”

   Clark followed Mr. White to his office.

   “Close the door.”

   Clark closed the door.

   “I’m sure many reporters have been badgering you for information about the picture.  You know which one I mean.”

   Clark nodded.  “I haven’t said anything to anyone.”

   “Good.  I want the inside scoop for this newspaper only.”

   Clark groaned inwardly.  He expected this, but he didn’t want to tell any newspaper about him and Batman, much less the one he worked at.

   “I’ll have John interview you.  Don’t leave any details out.”  He made a motion for Clark to leave his office.

   Clark slowly walked back to his desk, dreading the interview.  When he got back, John was already standing next to his desk, pad of paper and pencil in hand.

   “Ready to start, Clark?” John asked.

   Clark sighed and sat down.  “Yeah.  Go ahead.”

 

   After the painfully long interview, Clark tried to work on an unfinished article of his, but he couldn’t focus with everyone whispering and looking at him.  He finally put everything into his bag and went to his apartment to finish working.

 

   The next day, he picked up his newspaper and saw the article he had been interviewed for on the front page.  He went to get his phone to call in sick to work, not wanting to have to avoid even more reporters on the walk there, but before he dialed, he got a call from Bruce.  He answered, and said, “I suppose you saw the article.”

   “Yep.  You got detailed at some parts, huh?”

   “I couldn’t come up with vague answers for some of them.  I couldn’t think.  It was so embarrassing,” Clark said.

   “Sorry.”  Clark could hear Bruce’s smile, though.

   “You’re not really sorry.”

   “Well, it is funny,” Bruce laughed.

   “No, it’s not,” Clark mumbled.

   Bruce just laughed again.  “Oh, don’t worry.  Everyone will forget about it in a few months.”

   Clark shook his head.  “This is going to be terrible.”  He sighed, then changed the subject.  “When can I see you again?”

   “Probably not anytime soon.  If the press sees you with me, they’ll make a big deal out of you cheating on Batman with me, or something like that.”

   Clark sighed.  “So, I have to deal with all these reporters, and I can’t even see my boyfriend until it all blows over?”

   “Yeah, I don’t know what to do.” Bruce seemed to sympathize with him on that point.  “I mean, this is bad for me, too.”

   “Well, I’ll see you...sometime,” Clark said.

   “Yeah,” Bruce sighed.  “Love you.”

   “Love you,” Clark said, and Bruce hung up.

 

   ~A few months later~

 

   Clark was a lot happier, since the press was a lot less interested in him and Batman, and today had been the first day he hadn’t been stopped by anyone asking about his love life on his way to work.  He called Bruce.  “Hey, so, I think we can start seeing each other in public again.”

   “That’s great,” Bruce said, “Especially since I’m attending a big party tonight.  Do you want to come?”

   “Of course,” Clark said.

   “I’ll text you the address and time to be there.”

   “Okay, sounds good,” Clark said before hanging up.  He smiled, since Bruce had no idea what he was planning to do at the party.

 

  Bruce stood there, near the front door, waiting for Clark.  He checked his watch.  Clark should’ve been there by now.  He heard the front door swing open.  He looked to see who it was, and...Superman?  He stared, open mouthed, as Clark, dressed as Superman, walked over to him.  Everyone at the party was looking at them.

   “Wh-what?” Bruce stammered.

   Clark shrugged.  “Payback’s a bitch,” he said, before full on making out with Bruce.

   Bruce heard cameras going off and people talking rapidly, but he couldn’t focus on anything besides his boyfriend.  Clark finally let go of him and smirked, then turned and walked back out the front door.  Immediately, Bruce was bombarded with reporters.  He inwardly screamed as he politely declined answering their questions and headed to his car.  Clark was sitting in the passenger seat, dressed in civilian clothes.

   Bruce got in.  “What was that?”

   Clark smiled.  “You had so much fun when I was the center of attention, I thought you would want a chance to be in the limelight.”

   Bruce just stared at him.

   Clark continued, “Plus, it was fun.”

   Bruce shook his head, then laughed a little.  “This is going to be terrible.”

   Clark touched his arm.  “I’ll help you through it.” He quirked his eyebrow.  “I have experience.”

   Bruce half laughed, half groaned.

   Clark took his hand and squeezed it lightly.  “It’ll be okay.  It’ll be over in a few months.”

   Bruce nodded.  “Yeah.  Until then, we’ll have to keep seeing each other in private.”  He looked at Clark.  “Want to go back to my place?”

   “It’s closer than mine, so yes,” Clark said.  “And, you can have some time to prepare yourself for the many phone calls and reporters wanting interviews.”

   Bruce nodded, and began driving the car to Wayne Manor.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr! My username is neonsapphics


End file.
